


The Two Chrises & The Many Speedos

by andybirch



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Shopping, Speedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybirch/pseuds/andybirch
Summary: Chris Evans and Chris Hemsworth have just met, the pair having to go on to work on "The Avengers" films, and so the Aussie decides to show the American what fun can be had with a pair of budgie smugglers, the rolling surf, and a massive cock.





	1. Chapter 1

The soft, but sizeable dick of actor Chris Evans twitched as he read the handwritten note taped to the entrance door in front of him.

"I'm down in the surf having a swim. There are towels and lounges down on the sand, slip your clothes off, your speedo on, and join me. - Chris H."

Evans put down his bag, stripped off his shirt, and began undoing his shorts as he recalled how he came to be here.

It began a few days ago when he and Aussie actor Chris Hemsworth met for the first time. Marvel Studios was keen on the various actors playing their superheroes to hang out together casually in the lead-up to production getting under way on "The Avengers". The aim was that the cast would build up enough real-life chemistry that when it came time to film together, it would shine through on screen.

With "Thor" having just wrapped and "Captain America" slated to begin shooting in a few weeks, this was a quiet period in which Chris and Chris had time to hang out together.

Their first meeting took place at a restaurant off Malibu. A few beers led to the guys quickly becoming friends. By the late afternoon they were laughing and swapping stories with the kind of relaxed sense of fun only good friends have.

At one point, the topic even turned to swimwear.

"You wear speedos?" Evans asked of the tall Australian.

"Oh yeah, all the time. I reluctantly have to wear shorts occasionally when I'm with the wife, she's not a fan of budgie smugglers. Whenever I can manage it though, there's nothing but me, the sluggos and the water. Sometimes, not even the swimmers if I can get away with it."

Evans mouth was watering so much he took a nervous swallow just to clear out all the saliva.

"I bet you would look great in some tight little swimmers" said Hemsworth as he took a sip of beer nonchalantly.

Evans stammered briefly as he responded "I... I... I don't know about that. I haven't worn any since my school days."

Hemsworth smiled. "Yeah, but look at you now. You've certainly got the physique for it".

The Australian's large hand reached over, grasping Evans' left bicep which the American reflexively tightened.

"Check out these guns..."

Hemsworth reached further over, massaging Evans' left pec.

"This chest..."

Evans breath hitched in his throat as Hemsworth's thumb glanced a nipple. The larger man's hand went south and grasped his upper leg.

"These thighs... they would all look amazing in speedos. You've got a hot body, why not show it off."

Hemsworth looked at him innocently, a big friendly smile on his face. Evans was visibly flustered, but tried to quell his rapidly rising libido (and erection).

"I... suppose so."

Hemsworth suddenly got up and offered his hand to Chris.

"C'mon, I've got a great idea."

Evans look at him perplexed, but intrigued. It took him a second to grasp the hand, Hemsworth pulling the smaller man up to his feet using only a fraction of his strength.

Hemsworth tossed some bills on the table and headed out the door, his hand tugging Evans along the way. They hopped into Hemsworth's rented car and headed out of the parking lot.

"What are you up to on Tuesday?" Hemsworth asked.

"Just the usual training before I begin filming, nothing special planned. Why?"

"A friend of mine has got this little hideaway just up the coast, looks out on one of the only private and secluded beaches in the state. He's lent me this very cool house for the next few weeks while he's out on business. I'd love to have you over."

"Yeah, sounds great man" said Evans, excited at the prospect of spending more time with the hot Aussie.

"There is one condition though"

"What's that?"

The car suddenly came to a halt. Evans turned to see what a smiling Hemsworth was looking at. It was a swim and surf gear shop.

"We need to make sure you are appropriately attired. Come on" said Hemsworth, hopping out of the car.

The pair wandered into the shop. Slow business day obviously, they were the only customers while the cashier was busy doing inventory.

Hemsworth turned to the woman behind the counter and asked "Excuse me, I was wondering where your speedos section is?"

She briefly looked up and smiled. "They are right down the end to the right. Next to the change rooms."

"Thanks" said Chris and headed down the main isle, grasping Evans' hand again and pulling him along. It was a fairly large shop, stacked floor to ceiling with all sorts of surfboards and diving gear which meant you could barely see more than a few feet in front of you.

After a few minutes they found the speedos - a decent selection of solid color numbers, and a couple of garish looking floral ones.

"Yeesh, a bit tropicana for my taste" said a laughing Evans holding up a black pair covered in a fluorescent yellow hibiscus print.

Hemsworth laughed and sorted through a few pairs. He ended up pulling out three pairs - a square cut burgundy number that even Evans had to admit looked quite classy, and both a white and hot pink pair of more regular speedos which Evans snickered at.

"What? Think you're too good for fuscia?" said an amused Hemsworth.

"I'm just not sure it's my color."

"Never know until you try. Here, give them a go" he said, nodding his head towards the change rooms.

They walked through the door to find a hallway - three empty cubicles on the left covered by curtains, and a full-length mirror at the end so people could check out themselves.

Hemsworth handed him the burgundy trunks first, leaning back against the hallway wall, arms crossed with a highly amused look on his face.

Evans gave him a playful punch and stepped into the first cubicle to change. Stripping off his shorts, sandals and shirt, he slipped into the red trunks.

His cock was about a quarter mast at the moment, the excitement and nervousness of showing off his body to the obviously super fit Australian having opposing effects on his libido.

As he tied the strap, he noticed the speedos fit very comfortably, plus he loved the color.

Now they were on, he pulled back the curtain to see Hemsworth waiting patiently. The taller man looked up, smiled and gave a quick wolf whistle.

"Check you out, very nice."

Evans turned towards the mirror and walked up to it. He felt slightly buzzed. With his hands on his hips, he spent a few seconds taking a serious look at his body.

The "Captain America" workouts had paid off - his abs were more defined than ever, his pecs had never been so large and so dense, and his arms and broad shoulders had some serious muscle and veins on them. He wasn't looking forward to the chest waxing sessions, but realised it will make his muscles look more pronounced.

The speedo too was flattering - suggesting an above average junk, but not overtly calling attention to it.

Hemsworth came up behind him and looked at Evans in the mirror.

"See... I told you that you would look great."

"Thanks man, you were right."

"How hard have you been working out"

"A lot. Probably not as heavy as your 'Thor' workouts, but pretty intense all the same."

"It shows" said Hemsworth who reached forward and ran his hands over Evans' tightly cut and defined six-pac. "So ripped" he muttered.

Evans took a deep breath, fighting the suddenly surge of arousal which sent a quick rush of blood to his groin - puffing his cock slightly towards half-mast.

"Well I think we have a winner, but I think you should at least try one of the others first" said Hemsworth.

"Really? I'm not sure."

"Tell you what, you pick which one you'd like to try - I'll try the other."

The thought of seeing Hemsworth in a tiny swimsuit right there in his personal space sent Evans' mind into red alert. He suddenly had no greater desire than to see that happen.

"Err... um... I'll take the white then."

Hemsworth chuckled. "Pink too much for you?"

"Nah, I want to know if even your junk looks good in pink" said Evans who suddenly realised he'd spoken without thinking. His eyes shot up to the other Chris' face, worrying he may have pushed too far.

At first Hemsworth seemed a touch surprised by Evans' forthrightness, but smiled back and passed Evans the white speedo. He leaned closer to Evans.

"I'll have you know, my crotch looks great in any color so game on."

Hemsworth laughed as headed into the second cubicle. Evans swallowed, his cock now at half-mast and heading northwards as he stepped into the first cubicle again and swapped his burgundy trunks for the more revealing white briefs.

He stepped out and walked back towards the mirror. Hemsworth had to fully unclothe so he'd take a few more seconds. Evans took the extra time to arrange his cock and balls right - the half-chub making his junk look impressive, but without suggesting he was overly excited.

He heard the curtain being pulled back and turned.

Hemsworth stepped out like a near naked Greek God. Tall, lean corded muscles and sinew moving and shifting under smooth alabaster skin. The lithe, yet manly, 6'3 frame decorated with pointy dark pink nipples, impossibly ripped abs, deep cum gutters, and a tantalising light hair trail below the navel towards the ridiculously bright pink costume.

Evans' mouth involuntarily opened at the sight, drinking in all the detail he could - including the hefty lump in the swimmers, a bulge that, even if Evans' put his hands together to cup it, probably would overflow them. On any other man it would look almost ridiculous, on Chris it seemed appropriate.

Hemsworth walked up to him, putting an arm around Evans' shoulder and standing them side-by-side to look at the mirror.

"Look at us. Earth's mightiest heroes huh?" said a chuckling Hemsworth.

Evans smiled as he kept looking at Hemsworth body in a kind of awe. He hadn't noticed his own cock had quickly grown to its full hardness and, despite his careful tucking, was easily noticeable to the Aussie.

"I see you like them?" said Hemsworth, his jovial voice was now laced with a slight hint of lust.

Evans looked over, suddenly realised his dilemma, and quickly moved his hands to cover himself.

Hemsworth's arms shot out and grasped the other man's arm to intervene.

"No, don't... let me see it."

Evans shyly moved his arms to his sides, meekly looking up at the bigger man's face in the mirror.

Hemsworth responded with a great big smile. He leant down and said softly.

"You look amazing... seriously."

Evans smiled. Part relieved, part aroused.

"So do you. Your whole body is... a work of art dude."

Hemsworth leaned in closer. "Not as exquisite as yours."

Hemsworth stepped behind Evans, putting one hand on the shorter man's shoulder, the other began to rub all around Evans' chest. He began to speak softly into Evans' ear.

"So ripe and curvy, and yet so hard and masculine. This chest hair is just glorious."

"Yeah" said Evans, legs going wobbly, cock throbbing in the swimmers as he leant back against Hemsworth's muscled torso for support.

Hemsworth's hand continued raking through the dense swirls of brown and gold hair between his pecs, making their way towards the large and succulent looking soft pink nipples.

"So pliable... I'll bet they are sensitive."

Hemsworth pinched them, at the same time planting light kisses on Evans' neck, drawing a hiss and groan from the man underneath. A spot of pre-cum suddenly formed on Evans' speedo.

"Yeah."

"You like that? You like me handling these hot tits of yours?"

"Yeah man."

"Or maybe I should go lower" said Hemsworth as his hand slowly traveled southwards, down the dark furry path above Evans' navel and along his ample treasure trail.

Evans sighed and pushed back, his tight buttocks coming into contact with Hemsworth's package which was now - maybe not hard, but certainly on the way. Even so, he ground his glutes against the monstrous chunk of meat he could feel behind him, contained by only a thin cloth.

This time it was Hemsworth's turn to bite his lip and groan. He suckled on Evans' neck as his hand suddenly grasped the hard shaft outlined in the white speedos.

"Mmmmm, I'll bet this juicy dick of yours is as delicious as the rest of you" said Hemsworth as he began savagely wanking Evans' cock from outside the costume.

"Fuck yeah. Oh man, I'm so close already."

Hemsworth chuckled. "Go on mate, shoot it inside the cosies. Get it all messy for me."

As he said that he sucked hard on Evans' neck, increased the pace of his wanking, and pressed his now fully erect bulge hard against Evans' ass cleft.

"Ahhhh shit" said Evans as the cum suddenly burst out of his cock. Damp patches quickly spread across speedo as it became drenched in spooge.

Hemsworth kept milking the shaft, the cum leaking through to the surface and getting all over the Australian's hand.

After several shots, Evans relaxed and collapsed against Hemsworth's body. He opened his eyes to see what he suspected would be the hottest sight of his life - Hemsworth gleefully taking a long lick of Evans' cum from his hand.

"God you taste good" said Hemsworth, the cum and spit soaked hand now smeared the residue with Evans' sweat into the luxurious rug between the heaving pecs of the "Captain America" star.

"Fuck that was..."

"Hot?" said Hemsworth, the impish smile back as his eyebrows raised.

"Shit yeah."

Hemsworth stepped out from behind Evans. Evans looked in the mirror and finally saw what was poking him in the back.

"Mother fuck" he said reflexively.

The speedo couldn't fully contain Hemsworth aroused cock, the top fifth or so of the thick shaft was clearly visible as it ran along his left hip. The dense brown, but trimmed, pubes sat atop what was obviously a heavily veined and pale shaft. Most of it remained covered though, bulging the lycra to such obscene angles that the costumes would obviously never fit right on anyone else who might want to try it.

Hemsworth chuckled. "Not now babe" he said as he kissed Evans' head. "Save it for Tuesday."

Hemsworth turned and walked back into the second cubicle to change.

Evans stood there a moment, flustered. He now suddenly began to worry - what about the costume he had just ruined? He slipped off the white speedos, dropped them next to the curtain, and stepped back into the first cubicle to put on his clothes.

When he stepped out a minute later, he realised all the costumes were gone. So was Hemsworth.

As he walked towards the counter he saw the pink speedo sitting atop the rack of the others. Further forward, he saw the Aussie talking with the woman and buying the burgundy square cuts.

As Evans came up to him, Chris turned and flashed him a wink.

"There you go" said the lady at the counter, packing the red costume into a bag.

"Thank you" said Hemsworth and headed out the door. Evans nodded a goodbye and followed.

They hopped back into the car and drove back to the restaurant. On the way, Hemsworth gave him the address of his friend's house to type into his phone for Tuesday. They also worked out a suitable time.

Pulling up near Evans' parked car on an empty side street near the restaurant, Evans was about to get out to when a question that had been bugging him stopped him.

"One thing"

"Mmmmm?"

"Where did you put those white speedos".

Hemsworth smiled, took a quick glance around to make sure they weren't being watched, and then ripped open the fly of his shorts.

Evans could see Hemsworth was wearing them. He'd obviously slipped them on before he left the change room, and here he was - still half mast from the looks of it - voluntarily sitting in Evans' spunk.

"I couldn't resist" he said.

Despite having cum only a few minutes ago, Evans began to get hard again. He licked his lips.

Hemsworth chuckled. "Tuesday then mate?"

Evans looked back up at his face. "uhhh... yeah, Tuesday."

Evans opened the door.

"Hey, before you go" said Hemsworth.

Evans turned back, only to find Hemsworth's face looming in his, and a large tongue suddenly diving into his mouth. His senses exploded as Hemsworth kissed him greedily for a few seconds.

Evans came out of the kiss, flustered and not quite sure which way was up. He looked over to Hemsworth who smiled back, did up his fly, slipped on his sunglasses, and looked ready to go.

"Don't forget these" he said, handing Evans the bag with the swimmers.

Evans got out of the car as it sped off. He looked down at the address and details, and suddenly couldn't wait for the next few days to be over.

Soon enough they were though, and the now speedo clad Evans had left the house and was walking across the sand towards two chaise lounges with some towels and swim gear on it.

He could make out Hemsworth body surfing on the waves, the Aussie waved to him and Evans waved back. Hemsworth took this as a cue to head into shore and caught the next wave in. Evans walked up to one of the lounges, impressed with the Aussie's obvious skills in the water.

As Hemsworth emerged from the water though, Evans involuntarily found himself sitting down on the lounge in shock. 

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY...
> 
> A speedo clad Chris Evans is visiting Chris Hemsworth at a house on a private beach. Heading for the surf, he saw Hemsworth swimming around in the ocean. As Hemsworth emerged from the water, Evans found himself sitting down on one of two sun lounges in shock.

Evans thought that his new burgundy square cut trunks did little to hide his own manhood, but they paled compared to the royal blue pair of old-fashioned speedos this Aussie god was donning. The straps at the side were thin, the waves and water had caused the material to bunch up Hemsworth's ass crack which only made the front pouch more prominent.

Soaking wet, the material was clinging to its contents - even from a distance the older Chris could make out the younger's thick six-inch flaccid tube atop a large ball sack which the swimmers were struggling to contain. They must have been an old pair, the elasticity of the spandex worn out by the strain of supporting Hemsworth's junk because the whole package swung left to right as he walked toward Evans.

Hemsworth had picked up a towel he'd left close to the water's edge and was drying his hair as he came closer. Droplets cascaded down his taught pale bare torso which had gone slightly pink due to the sudden change of temperature. He reached Evans as he started drying his biceps, hair all messed up from the rubbing, and looked down to see the other Chris in a daze - staring agape at his crotch two feet away.

Hemsworth took the opportunity for a quick peek and yep - Evans' own meat was hard and leaking, lying across his left hip in the tight speedos. He knew he could have some fun with this, so he turned and deliberately bent over with slow deliberation as he lay the towel down on the lounge.

Evans was snapped out of his revere by Chris' turning, only to slip back into it again when presented with an equally mesmerising sight - Chris' rock hard ass cheeks. The wet costumes had indeed ridden up the crack, turning the speedo into essentially a thong. The pale, hairless white cheeks were flawlessly smooth. Graciously, but not exceedingly curved, and rippling with muscle.

Hemsworth's spandex-covered hole and taint were essentially presented right to Evans' face, while the substantial bulge of heavy balls swung underneath. The sight caused Evans to uncontrollably groan and press his palm down hard on his erection as a bolt of pre-cum literally spurted out like a mini-ejaculation.

"The view is lovely isn't it" asked Hemsworth as he finished spreading the towel down evenly.

"Uh...yeah. It is" said Evans sleepily, his eyes half closed while his crotch was at full throttle.

Hemsworth stood up straight and turned back around. Evans took a few seconds before realising the other Chris was looking at him and he looked up hesitantly, smiling. A warm genuine smile reflected back at him from above.

"I like your trunks Captain. I was right wasn't I? They fit really well."

"Uh... Thanks dude. They're not as... comfy as those look" said Evans, nodding his head toward the still wet blue speedos and the bulge contained between Hemsworth's powerful thighs.

"These old things? Had them since my soap days. They were a gift from my mate Beau. He was a smaller guy than me so I've worn them out a bit, but they've always been my favorite" said Hemsworth as he undid the knot in the drawstring of the costumes.

"Actually as you're here, you can settle an age old question for me. Does this look okay... " said Hemsworth as his hands pointed toward his bulge, the cock inside still mostly flaccid, but already about as big as Evans' own currently almost stiff member.

Before Evans could answer, Hemsworth right hand dove into his speedo and adjusted the cock so now it laid sideways in the costume, across his left hip. He removed his hand, put them both on his hips and asked "... or is this better?"

Evans was dumbfounded, the sight leaving him at a loss for words. His cock responded though, lurching wildly enough in his trunks to cause Hemsworth to smile. "Here..." said the "Thor" star, "... take a closer look".

With that he took a big step forward, his cock outline now only a few inches from Evans' face. "Well?".

Evans struggled to say something, looked up and stumbled out "I uh, I... I like it this way".

Hemsworth smiled down at him, "Me too. Though the real test is whenever I chuck a stiffy. These are about the only togs I have that can fit it."

Evans swallowed audibly, "Huh?"

"Well, like you saw the other day" said the smirking Aussie, "when I get hard my cock gets ... I guess the phrase is long and chunky."

That particular wording caused another dash of pre-cum to reflexively gush from Evans' angry cock head.

"So," continued Hemsworth, "the downside with this position is that there's really nothing to hide if I'm excited. I suppose I had better test it out, want to help me?"

Evans' eyes opened wide and he quickly glanced about.

"It's a private beach mate, there's no one around for miles. I could hold you down and rape you right now and there isn't a soul to hear it" said Hemsworth.

Something about that mildly threatening remark sent a chill of both uncertainty and arousal down Evans' spine. He turned back to Chris as the slowly awakening bulge in the drying blue material demanded his attention.

"Go on mate, see if you can get me fully hard without taking it out of my swimmers" said Hemsworth, widening his stance.

Evans smiled at that challenge and leaned forward, mouth latching over the bell-end as his tongue, already quite wet from all the drool that had been building over the past few minutes, re-saturated the previously drying material.

When he'd adjusted himself, Hemsworth had taken the opportunity to pull back his foreskin. The exposed purple and shiny glans was quite sensitive and quickly responded to the skilled ministrations of Evans' tongue through the speedos.

The beast began to grow, the large white snake expanding outward and along Chris' hip until the end pushed the costume far out to one side. Evans kept at it though, sucking harder and harder, flicking it with his tongue and lightly grazing it with his teeth as his cheeks caved inward with the effort.

Hemsworth above - standing in a hero pose with hands on hips, chest out and legs apart - tilted his head back and exhaled a rush of air as his own hormones and impulses began to take over his thought processes.

'God damn Evans was good' Hemsworth thought to himself, the boy demonstrating mad mouth skills to rival his brother Liam, even though the latter was far more familiar with his big brother's other limb and its capabilities. Hemsworth wondered if he could cum just from being sucked through the speedo alone... hell, why not give it a try.

Evans, in a cock lusting haze which had clouded his mind, slowly opened his eyes to look at the man above him as his mouth continued assaulting the appendage in front. This was so much hotter than Evans thought it would be - the material tasted of saltwater, spit and pre-cum - the heat from the cock underneath warming the mixture as he suckled it through the material. It was thick enough that Chris could use his teeth to graze along the giant bell end.

"Chris" came the deep voice of the Aussie. Both men's eyes were half-lidded, both were panting fast and incredibly turned on.

"Yeah" said Evans.

"Get up".

Evans stood, taking the opportunity to massage his own rock hard cock through his costumes.

"Take yours off" ordered Hemsworth.

Evans obeyed, slipping the costumes off and standing there, fully naked and aroused for the other man's gaze. His hand automatically dropped to his cock and made long strokes down the shaft as he looked at the aroused Australian in front of him.

Hemsworth slowly came up to him, a hand reaching out and brushing Evans' left pec before his finger and thumb dived for a swollen nipple. Evans hissed in response.

"Sensitive?" asked Hemsworth.

Evans nodded hastily, to which Hemsworth licked his thumb and rubbed the saliva into Evans' left nipple. Visibly the pair couldn't be more different in regard to that particular piece of anatomy.

Hemsworth's nipples sported perfectly circular aerola on bare skin, were dark red, and the nipples themselves jutted out far for a man. Evans' on the other hand were pale pink, more elliptical in shape, and remained fairly flat and pliable even when aroused. They also were a brief bit of bare skin amidst encircling chest hair, compared with Hemsworth's utterly smooth pecs.

Hemsworth leaned forward, hungrily taking the other Chris' left teat into his mouth, sucking on the pink treasure.

"Ahh fuck" shouted Evans whose left hand held on to Hemsworth's head as the Aussie flicked his obviously talented and long tongue through the surrounding fuzz. It danced across the top of the engorged pink tit before sucking and greedily gnawing on it with his white teeth and soft pink lips.

Evans' hand continued to squeeze and stroke his own cock. The dark red glans was dripping pre-cum that was pushed out with every stroke. Evans always generated a lot of pre-cum, it's something his brother Scott had loved to comment on over the years every time he sucked off Chris since they were teenagers.

Hemsworth swatted Evans' hand away, milking the prick until he got some luscious drops of the clear fluid on his fingers. He then pulled back and proceeded to offer it to the other Chris who sucked voraciously on the digits - all the while the pair's eyes never left each other.

"You want to fuck me don't you."

"Fuck yeah" said Evans, so aroused he could do little more than issue breathy responses.

Hemsworth closed the gap between them, pressing their bodies together. The taller Chris' speedo-encased cock was now heavily resting against Evans' hairy lower abs, squeezed tight between the pair of aroused boys.

Hemsworth had also spread his legs slightly, Evans' own erect and uncased cock now slotted between them, Hemsworth's heavy speedo-clad ball sack resting on top of the trunk of it, while the head of Evans' fuckstick was temptingly close to Hemsworth's asshole.

Evans looked up at the Australian who sported a sleepy, shit-eating grin.

"You know I'll let you don't you. Shove that fat fucking dick deep in me" said Hemsworth as he slowly ground his cock against Evans abs. Each time he spread his legs a little more, almost willing Evans' cock head to get closer to his hole.

"Do you really want it? Do you want my dick deep in there?" said a horny Evans.

Hemsworth took Evans' right hand and pushed it between his legs, at the same time reaching back with his other hand to pull aside the costume slightly. Within a few seconds, Evans' middle finger made contact with the moist pink hole and instinctively dipped into the first knuckle.

Hemsworth groaned a loud "MMMMM!!!" at the contact which Evans felt more through his chest than heard through his ears.

Acting on instinct, Evans dived forward and sucked on Chris' left nipple, at the same time pushing his finger deeper into the ass, and tightening his abs so the giant cock squeezed against them received even more stimulation.

"Oh shit" said Hemsworth, surprised by the triple tingling to the point that he realised he was already close to cumming. The pair awkwardly wobbled over toward the towel covered lounge, Hemsworth fell back onto it as Chris followed him over - straddling him in the process.

"You'll feel my fat dick spurt in your hole baby, but not before I have your spunk first" said Evans, his mouth diving back down onto the speedo bulge.

Hemsworth gripped Evans' head as the American worked his costume-encased rigid cock masterfully. The lips and tongue moving up and down the long length.

"Oh fuck I'm close... just a bit more... yeah right there" grunted Hemsworth who gripped the lounge's armrests. Ten more seconds and it happened.

Normally when a guy ejaculates while wearing a speedo, the first shots only leak out through the material. With Hemsworth though, the first shot managed to make it several inches into the air before splattering back down onto the outside of the speedos. Evans shoved his mouth back over the gushing lump as the Australian's load spewed from the trapped end.

"Fuck mate drink it, DRINK IT ALL" roared Chris, massively turned on by the experience.

Even as Evans sucked a good portion of the salty cream through the speedo, gush after gush of the fertile batter splashed back, massive flowing rivers over it trickling over Chris seizing balls, drowning his pubes.

"Fuck YEAH" roared Hemsworth as he leaned up, right hand holding Evans' head in place sucking the bulge as his left hand grabbed Evans' right and pushed it into one of the leg holes of the tented speedo.

"Finger my cunt hard mate - shove that cum inside me" demanded Hemsworth as he spread his legs wider, opening his hole. Evans complied, quickly ladling two fingers with the creamy runoff and pushing it deep past the puckering lips of Hemsworth's delicious back entrance. The semen that had been pooling on his chode was now back inside its owner, the drenched fingers slathering Hemsworth's anal passage like a marinade as they pushed in harder and deeper, channeling the creamy spill from the inner thighs above as they went.

Hemsworth had let go of Evans and was pushing back against the fingers. Legs wide, cock nearly finished gushing yet still hard as steel, cum saturating his crotch, his tight ass soaked in his own juices, nipples reaching for the sky, enormous pecs heaving, muscles and breathing both strained. As the guy who normally took charge of sexual situations, he rarely let go of control like this - always tapering his most slutty tendencies.

Right now though he didn't care, the fire of lust in him was burning bright and wasn't going to be satiated by just one load of his own. He wanted, no he NEEDED to be filled. To feel a man inside him, on top of him - sweat, muscle, hair, skin and rage combined. Holding him down, mounting him, plowing into him with an unyielding and relentless fury - cocks ravaging his hole and mouth, a hand gripping his own cock like a vice, a mouth sucking and biting into his chest and nipples until he was bruised for a long time to come. He wanted fresh loads flowing over him like a river, he wanted to be ridden hard and put away wet, used and abused past his breaking point - raped until his brain and body had given out through sheer exhaustion.

The feeling, the uncontrollable desire to just be fucked into oblivion overwhelmed him enough he tilted his back and roared "FUCK ME" with such force the echo startled a flock of birds a few hundred yards away.

Evans didn't need to be told twice. He stood up and pulled the speedos off Chris' legs in one go.

Hemsworth watched panting, uncontrollably muttering "fuck me" in a hushed tone over and over as his hands twisted his own nipples. His sticky uncut cock throbbed against his abs - pale, heavy, still rigid and already eager for more.

Evans stood there. Lips swollen, stubble drenched in semen, hair plastered by sweat to his forehead. His pecs looked huge, bigger than Hemsworth's at this moment, the large pink nipples standing proud amidst the swirls of chest hair. He was panting, biceps twitching and his cock dripped pre-cum like a faucet - long strings oozing out toward the ground.

Evans wiped Hemsworth's soaking wet speedo across his mouth, his tongue taking a big blob of the other Chris' good stuff, then onto his 7.5" cock - lubing the dick with the seed. He knelt between the Aussie's legs, the large limbs opening to welcome the 'Captain' in as his prick glided into Hemsworth's silky smooth channel. The previously frenzied fingering and plenty of cum lubricating the way made his entry quick. Evans was now on top of Hemsworth, cock deep inside, face-to-face.

The thickness of Evans' meat was substantial enough Hemsworth felt it all - groaning and whispering in lust "Fuck me deep, mate. Fuck me hard... fuck me until I bleed."

Evans, who had kept the cum he'd licked from the speedo on his tongue, spat it over Hemsworth's face. The Aussie looked up in both shock and lust as Evans barked "I'm the God here pretty boy".

With that he pulled back and drove in hard and deep again and again, rocking Hemsworth (who was admittedly not as experienced at bottoming) with a force he'd never felt before - dishing out the kind of hard thrusting he was used to forcing upon others.

It scared Hemsworth a little, he'd never been at the mercy of another man like this and he briefly considered that this must be what it was like for some of his other conquests, not to mention his baby brother. More importantly though, it aroused him to no end.

Evans roared, cock thrusting like a jackhammer hard and deep into the Australian beneath him. This ass was going to be torn up, but he didn't care. He was too far gone and wouldn't come back until his man milk had thoroughly washed through the bigger and paler man's guts like a tsunami.

Evans was used to being a sex symbol, but in a room next to the other Chris he always felt deeply inferior as the more effable, handsome and world-wise Aussie charmed those around him with an ease Evans could only dream of. That rage of impotence was now being channeled into his savage fucking. His hands gripped the bigger man's pecs, nails digging into the flesh so hard as to draw a little bit of blood on one of the cuticles he hadn't trimmed so neatly.

What surprised Evans was that Hemsworth just took it, the man could easily overpower him. Yet here he was, hole open and begging for it like the cheapest slut. He could have been anybody's at this point, even at his most far gone Evans had never reached the sheer craving for cock that Hemsworth was displaying. Evans had firmly planted his pole into the deepest and warmest part the Australian had to offer and he wasn't going to stop until he was so deep that when he came, his cum would leave a permanent mark inside Hemsworth - branding the former soap star as his property.

"Christ! Your dick is so fucking great. Make me feel every, single, fat inch of it Chris" said a breathy Hemsworth.

They had been going at it for several minutes, the spunk Evans had spat up onto Hemsworth's face had dried into little patches. Evans licked said patches off as he pounded, before his face dived into Hemsworth's exposed right armpit - saliva gushing over his tongue and matting the dusting of light brown hair. Evans slurped and suckled the skin, tasting salt, sea air, sweat and Chris' intoxicating musky odor.

Hemsworth's mind was somewhere even he wasn't sure exactly. His natural and genetically blessed physique meant that even with the substantial size of his prick, it always got rock hard. At this moment however, the blood was pumping through his veins and his level of desire was so elated that it wouldn't be unreasonable to say he was as hard as diamonds. Hemsworth had never seen his prick so engorged, the length nearing closer to the ten-inch mark. The foreskin had been forced to retract halfway back as the head had swollen to the size of a passionfruit. The dark purple and glossy glans pulsed, just waiting to spray its succulent juices far and wide.

Trapped between their tight and flat bellies drenched in sea spray and sweat, Hemsworth's telegraph pole of a cock was being rubbed hard by the friction. The Australian knew he was about to cum again, not even ten minutes since he'd last shot, but the churning inside his testicles was so wild and constant he knew he couldn't hold off much longer. His mind was mostly focused on one thing right now - feeling every exquisite inch, every single vein, every bump and texture of the battering ram constantly pounding inside him.

Hemsworths hands gripped Evans hard asscheeks, the toned muscular back above sending rivers of sweat into the furry crack.

"I'm...I'm..."

And it happened.

Hemsworth came with incredible force - the first shot didn't so much shoot out as spray out like a high powered hose. Evans thought he could orgasm from just the loud squelching sound of the spunk firing out of Hemsworth's piss slit and splashing both of them, thick hot gushes drenching both boys and the lounge beneath them in fresh baby batter - rolling white rivulets painting their chests and faces like the Nile Delta.

Evans didn't slow or stop, even as the fertile goo dripped down from his forehead onto his left eye clouding part of his vision. His tongue snaked out to lick the streaks over this face, his other eye watched the groaning and yelling Australian beneath him liberally painting himself in his own bodily fluids. The smooth pecs were heaving, streaks of semen ran across his broad shoulders, face and chest marked almost like someone had thrown a glass of condensed milk on him.

Hemsworth's large hands grabbed the thrusting buttocks tightly, thick fingers searching for Evans' quivering quim amidst his sweaty and furry ass snatch. At the same time, he urged the man above him to plow further. With his mind now somewhat cleared, the need to feel seed inside him became his focus. He pushed his face up into Evans' personal space, taking back control of the situation from him.

"I want your spunk so deep in me that I can taste it. Make that fucking huge prick of yours spray me full of every fucking drop of throat yogurt you've got. C'mon, show me your cum face fucker" said Hemsworth.

That was it for Evans, Hemsworth had once again turned him into a bitch boy, but it didn't matter as it was time to make his mark. Chris arched his back, neck muscles straining, mouth in a grimace, eyes shut and a roar building in his chest burst forth as his cock sunk once, twice, three more times as far inside Hemsworth as he could physically go when the first pulse of scalding hot seed shot deep into the man's bowels. Evans pulled back and thrust again, more frothy nut butter from his cock was injected along Hemsworth's passage.

The cum soaked Aussie could feel his insides and ass grow hot and wet with the heavy gushes of spooge pouring into him, and a great big smile plastered his own semen splatted face.

They were a sight. The long and lean Hemsworth underneath, hands and legs wrapped around the man above him while his entire upper torso from his navel to his hair was slathered in viscous white spunk. Above was Evans, face also painted white, tendons and muscle straining like he was giving birth, pouring his essence into the man beneath him in an experience he knew would be one of the most incredible of his life.

All too soon, Evans' overworked muscles gave out, he collapsed on top of Hemsworth as the big Aussie wrapped his arms around his American friend and gently kissed his forehead, tongue reaching out to lick the strands of his succulent juices from around the face of the man above him.

Evans looked like he'd run a marathon. Utterly spent, he struggled to lift his head and met Hemsworth's mouth in a gentle tongue kiss. After wiping themselves down, the pair stayed cuddled together on the lounge for half an hour, listening to the sound of the ocean - cool breeze brushing over their naked bodies, sun setting the sky ablaze with a fuchsia color. They watched the sun set as they recovered in the wake of their experience.

A sleepy Evans was so tired he barely felt himself being lifted onto his feet by Hemsworth, the bigger man half-carrying him toward the house. Both were bare-ass naked, cum-drenched speedos were left to dry on the lounge as they headed inside for a hot shower, a soft bed, and a quiet vow to have an even better fuck in a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this story via e-mailing me at andrewbirch99@hotmail.com as the feedback is very important. Plus it's often hot to hear as well.


End file.
